Endgame (8-Bit Farm)
Score Calculation Carryovers This game, unlike other Kairosoft games, uses a different system on how to handle its carryover bonuses. Basically, your calculated endgame score can be used to buy different carryover bonuses. Note that the endgame score does not accumulate on all playthroughs. '''Only the highest endgame score from all playthroughs is saved and used to buy carryover bonuses. '''In order to get more carryover bonuses, you have to get a higher endgame score that means getting more achivements, winning more contests and festivals. Note that when you reach endgame, you're given the option to save game data. This data consists of your progress in contests, festivals, staff stats etc and it will affect carryover bonuses on the next playthrough. The option to choose fast game mode, will automatically be unlocked when endgame is reached and will carryover across all playthroughs. When you start a new playthrough and if you have saved an endgame score before, you'll be given the option to choose carryover bonuses. Each bonuses have different prices and you must spend your endgame score to buy them. Here's the list of carryover bonuses, explanation of what it does and what their price. *Flower/Livestock Level (300 points) A standard Kairosoft games bonus. Basically, you get to keep the levels and exps of flowers, fruits, vegetables and livestocks of your saved playthrough data. This will also keep track, how many childrean each type of animals has. *Staff stats (300 points) You get to keep all your previously hired staff's stats and their equipments (Equipments' star level and stats bonuses may change depending whether "Designs/Practice" carryover bonus are also selected). This bonus also allows you to hire all staff from your saved playthrough data right from the start. *Facilities (300 points) The name of this bonus doesn't quite match what the bonus actually does. Facilities aren't carried over. Unlocked facilities have to be unlocked again in each playthrough. What this bonus does are carry over the limited number of environmental items and shops. Only environmental items that are purchased will be carried over. Environmental items that are placed default in the map will not be carried over. Note that environmental items also include the number of fields you purchased , that means you get to carryover all the flower, field, livestock and staff lodge tiles that you had and purchased from saved playthrough data. Another thing of note is that the red and blue tractors are also considered environmental items. Usually you get 1 red and blue tractors per playthrough and can bought additional tractors later. With this bonus, you get to keep all tractors you had and carried them over to the new playthrough. It is worth noting that installing Kairo Club app gives you an additional red and blue tractor in addition to the two from one playthrough (as well as five nurseries). This is a very good bonus to get because it will save you a lot of money in a new playthrough and you'll be able to expand faster. Note however that this bonus is pretty uselss unless you also get the "Gold" bonus too, since your progress will still be capped by the low amount of money you got. *Satisfaction Level (300 points) This bonus will carryover customer groups' satisfaction and perks level. *Itme Quantity (300 points) This bonus will carryover all items. *Designs/Practice (150 points) This bonus will carry over all unlocked equipments and their star level and exp. *Gold (150 points) Self explanatory. You get to keep all accumulated money from the saved playthrough data. *Visitor Discovery Reqs. (75 points) Like the bonus name, it allows you to see the closest requirements to unlock new customers on each customer group. Pretty much a useless bonus, avoid taking this bonus unless you have extra poin that can't be spend anywhere else. *Combo List (25 points) Another useless bonus, It allows you to see unlocked combo from your saved playthrough data. Again, avoid this unless you have extra points to spend. *Contest Clear! (150 points) This bonus will allow you to skip any contests won from your saved playthrough data. Since contests won also counted as endgame score, getting this bonus will also ensure that you'd get at least the same amount of endgame points from the contests. Also note that some customers are unlocked by winning contests. With this bonus, you also get to automatically unlock customers from the contests you won from your saved playthrough data. The drawbacks from this bonus is that you will not get the extra stat bonuses and items you get from winning constests. These stat bonuses and items can only be gotten after you won a contest in a playthrough. Also note that it's only recommended to get this bonus only if your endgame score from the contests are big enough to cover the cost for this bonus. *Festival Clear! (150 points) Same with "Contest Clear!" bonus, this bonus will allow you to skip any festivals won from saved platyhrough data. The drawback from this bonus is that you will miss out the prize money received from winning festivals. Also same with contests, since winning festivals also unlock customers, getting this bonus also unlocks new customers automatically from any festivals won in the playthrough data. Category:Needs Score Calculation Information Category:Needs Carryovers Information